&
& Knuckles & Knuckles is a being who rose to the divine status of a god over the many years that have encompassed his existence. Born as a mostly standard dinosaur in the prehistoric age, & Knuckles was originally named "George" and was granted an elusive three-word Epithet by fate. This Epithet made it so, after he was killed by a currently unknown assailant, his soul was held in stasis within the fabric of the universe until a concert grand enough occurred to bring him back to the world of the living. Being exposed to the cosmic energy of the world's makeup for so many eons caused his power to increase dramatically up until his soul was finally released during the events of Destruction Bench Agreement. Powers Due to & Knuckles's slumber inside the world's space-time, his powers were morphed and mangled over time, causing him to become an amalgamation of different types of capabilities. His basic weapon, Guitar Sauce Gun, causes the attendees of his concert to clap wildly, which causes enemies to take "wild damage". & Knuckles's abilities include "Musical Ejection, Injection Diapers", which is gross, "?", which "causes Satan to die repeatedly", and most importantly "Pterodactyl Fuckscape Extraordinaire", which causes the "Toast Apocalypse" to happen as he activates the ability along with the bonus effect of pushing & Knuckles to his Ultra Instinct form. Also, he has been shown to possess summoning based powers, demonstrated when he used the sticker on his character icon to summon Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) and called upon his Talent in order to bring forth The Oogieloves. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 14 In & Knuckles's first appearance, the concert needed to revive him finally occurred in the form of the absolute meme-based shitstorm caused by both Dio Infusio and Negative Theory MatPat within the DBA Arena. The party was struggling to defeat MatPat, up until Weylan Jr. was spawned from Weylan Motif. This was the final piece of the puzzle needed to awaken & Knuckles, who spawned on the area and instantaneously consumed MatPat's soul. After doing so, a mixture of confusion regarding the modern world and shame from MatPat being part of him now, & Knuckles took his own life, saving the world from the power of dark theorems for the time being. - Episode 50 Unfortunately for & Knuckles, the rest he desired so much would not come so easily. As MatPat was being consumed, he uttered one last theory, stating that "Someday, somehow, I will return,". As such, ever since that time, the universe was constantly working towards bringing MatPat back to the mortal plane. Since & Knuckles was now inherently bound to MatPat, this wrapped him into the mess as well. This culminated in an event in which Slick Horseman's "softlock corruption" overtook DBA. The corruption entangled the entire building, creating a gauntlet of past events needed to be overcome in order to reach the "Eye of the Paradox": where MatPat and & Knuckles's fusion awaited. Upon the party reaching this point, and peering into the near future of the events of Madness Ensues, MatPat teleported them into a final arena for him to eliminate them and enact the final step towards his revival. There, under MatPat's control, & Knuckles was forced to attack the party, starting by summoning Dante (From the Devil May Cry Series) and The Oogieloves. After they were defeated, MatPat then forced & Knuckles to use Pterodactyl Fuckscape Extraordinaire in order to achieve Ultra Instinct, without knowing that the cost to activate said ability was a soul. Therefore, & Knuckles grabbed MatPat's soul within himself and sacrificed it to the ether, completely erasing MatPat from space and time henceforth. From there, the Toast Apocalypse began to occur as an armada of Brads flung toast around the battlefield, coaxing a gaggle of pterodactyls ever closer. The sudden surge in power subjected the party to one final Boss Rush before they faced the ascended dino directly. Under normal circumstances, & Knuckles would have been nearly invincible given his ability to react flawlessly to everything thrown at him, however, that is not what his own soul desired. He had done his duty by killing the elder god known as MatPat, but MatPat's residual energy was forcing him to go into a chaotic killing frenzy. Despite this, he was able to maintain some portion of his sanity, which made it possible for the party to finish him off. This was kicked off by a tri tech from Meridian Lightyear, Dante Caeus, and Happy, who moved through stopped time and delivered a gigantic barrage of punches lead by Meridian. This knocked & Knuckles's already limp body towards the rest of the party, allowing them to follow up with a series of high speed volleyball passes, that involved Queenie Dawnstar covering him in honey, Liana Deathbringer Kakyoining him so hard he looked like a croissant, and Venus Vanderbelt finishing the assault with a giant heat blast from her cannon to give the finishing touch of cooking to the dish. As such, & Knuckles was literally transformed into a buttered croissant, and alongside his new brother, & Sonic & Sonic Z, once again sacrificed himself with a smile on his croissant face. Hopefully, this time it would be for good. Trivia * & Knuckles was created by around 10 people within DBA in a call where they decided to create a character sheet one word at a time. This inevitably lead to nearly incomprehensible chaos that was more of a meme than anything else. It is this origin, being something that many of the DBA participants had a hand in creating, that gave Patronix the idea to make him the final boss of Episode 50 of DBA. * Dream is considered to be & Knuckles's player due to everyone just agreeing that he was the closest to Don Infusio within DBA. * The reason why & Knuckles has the "Featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series" sticker on his icon is that his name was somehow coordinated enough to written out as that exact phrase on his character sheet, where as "& Knuckles & Knuckles X" was the name at the top of his character sheet. * In Episode 50 of DBA, & Knuckles spoke exclusively in a mixture of quotes from Sonic Adventure 1, Sonic Adventure 2, and Sonic Heroes. * In both appearances of & Knuckles & Knuckles X, Dream was incredibly tired and didn't really care about how he played him. * On his sheet, his original "Lore" is "George, you died", where as his "Tournament Motivation" is "Cancer needs to spread more". * Also according to his character sheet, his "Gender" is "Dead", his "Age" is "Purple", his "Build" is "Yes", and his "Main Role" is "Bread". Dream came in half way though, and correctly assumed Patronix chose his "Main role" as Bread. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters